


Valentine's Day Repeated

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por... </p><p>Traducción Autorizada by Bananacosmicgirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Day Repeated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225346) by Bananacosmicgirl. 



  
  
** **

**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

****  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**[www.fanfiction.net/s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated)  
  
**AUTOR:** Bananacosmicgirl  
  
**PAGINA WEB DEL AUTOR:** [www.cosmicuniverse.net/](http://www.cosmicuniverse.net/)  
  
**CORREO DEL AUTOR:** bananacosmicgirl@hotmail.com  
  
**TRADUCCIÓN:** Loth Prince  
  
**BETA:** Meliza Malfoy & Bellatrix_2009  
  
**REDACCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
**RESUMEN:** Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...  


* * *

  
****

**CAPITULO 1**

 

* * *

  
  
Draco Malfoy echó para atrás su cabello y se miró en el espejo. Nunca saldría de su habitación sin verse perfecto, sin embargo, ese día en particular debía lucir más que perfecto. Todas las chicas y algunos chicos, lo estarían observando, esperando encontrar alguna señal de interés en ellos. Las chicas esperarían recibir una tarjeta de él, mientras que los chicos esperarían pasar un poco de tiempo con él, esperando entregarle algún tipo de regalo o algo así.  
  
Generalmente en San Valentín, la habitación de Draco quedaba decorada con unas cuantas flores, así como collares y distintas cosas que tenían la función de ser un simple—recordatorio—sobre—esto—y— aquello de alguna persona para Draco.  
  
Hubo un toque en su puerta, y un momento después, Pansy Parkinson entró a la habitación. Estaba vestida con una bata falsamente atada. Su ropa interior era de encaje rojo, tanto el sujetador como las bragas, se mostraban claramente, así como sus piernas y un poco de su escote. Draco se preguntó si había usado algún tipo de hechizo—crece—pechos, porque ciertamente así lo parecía.  
  
— Draco — Ronroneó — No sé qué vestido usar esta noche.  
  
El chico sólo la miró. Pansy estaba bajo la ilusión de que tendrían una cita secreta en la Torre de Astronomía y no importaba que le dijera Draco sobre la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera de nuevo, ella no escucharía. Ella seguía pensando que la sosa mala cogida que habían compartido, había sido lo mejor y que se iban a casar y vivir felices para siempre.  
  
La chica necesitaba que le revisaran la cabeza.  
  
— Pansy – Respondió ácidamente Draco – No existe ninguna maldita posibilidad de que salgamos de nuevo. No me importa cuál de esos horribles vestidos decidas usar esta noche, porque no estaré cerca de ti, así como tampoco te veré.  
  
Pansy miró a Draco. Entonces su labio inferior empezó a temblar y lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.  
  
— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo? – le gritó antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Draco rodó los ojos y se volteó a estudiar su reflejo.  
  
— Te ves bien. – le dijo el espejo.  
  
— Lo sé – contestó el rubio.  


  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente. Donde sea, habían parejas besándose con sus manos moviéndose en lugares donde realmente no deberían estar cuando habían profesores en frente, pero en San Valentín, a los estudiantes no podría importarle menos ese hecho. Corazones rosas estaban esparcidos sobre las mesas y nubes en forma de corazones flotaban bajo el techo encantado.  
  
Draco resopló hacia el trío dorado, donde dos tercios, la sangre sucia y la comadreja, pegaban sus lenguas en la garganta del otro. Notó a Potter aburrido.  
  
El rubio caminó a pasos largos ingresando al comedor, consciente de que todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo observaba. Draco siempre se veía bien, pero con esa nueva túnica y sus nuevas botas finas, se veía mucho mejor. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a acercársele y no fue hasta que el rubio y su séquito se hubiesen sentado en la mesa de Slytherin que las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor regresaron al nivel en que estaban antes de su entrada.  
  
Una vez que el chico empezara su desayuno, entraron las lechuzas, y no menos de dieciséis de ellas aterrizaron enfrente de él. Era un poco grotesco ver tantas plumas, y Draco esperaba que ninguna de ellas terminara en su comida una vez que las aves se fueran.  
  
Nada del montón de cartas y pequeños regalos, se veía remotamente interesante. Con el semblante aburrido en su rostro, abrió las cartas. Había una de Mandy Brocklehurst, con quien Draco había… copulado… pocas semanas atrás. Había sido un buen revolcón, pero no era lo suficientemente linda o ingeniosa como para mantenerlo interesado. Su compañera Lisa Turpin, con quien Draco nunca había salido o con quien quisiera hacerlo, le había mandado una empalagosa carta con corazones rojos en ella.  
  
Había tres tarjetas de unos Hufflepuff menores y que Draco pensaba que tocar sería algo cercano a la pedofilia, el solo pensamiento de salir con alguno lo estremecía. Era el príncipe de Slytherin, pero debía trazar alguna línea. Por otro lado, Megan Jones, quien había enviado una tarjeta de buen gusto y con un solo corazón, era una hermosa chica a quien Draco no le importaría llevar a la cama de nuevo. Aunque la chica era poco ingeniosa, su cuerpo era lo suficiente bueno. Lo mismo tenía que decir de Wayne Hopkins, quien también le había enviado su tarjeta, con una nota diciendo, “la pasé genial la semana pasada.” Draco casi resopla, por supuesto que lo pasaron bien. Draco estuvo genial.  
  
Miró por encima el resto de tarjetas, no había nada que valiera la pena. Por ahora había ganado dos collares de plata y una pequeña figura de dragón, también hecha de plata. Ningún Gryffindor le había enviado nada, nada para sorprenderse, hubiese sido como traicionar a su propia casa si lo hacían y ningún Slytherin, además de Pansy, había hecho algún movimiento. Lo que tampoco era sorprendente, pues los Slytherin eran bien conocidos por ser furtivos, y enviar cartas declarando sus afectos no lo era.  
  
El chico continúo desayunando, socializando poco con sus compañeros de clase ya que sus conversaciones tendían a ser aburridas. Pansy había estado sobre él mientras abría sus cartas pero Draco no le había prestado ni un poco de atención, y ahora ella agradecidamente lo ignoraba a él.  
  
Terminando, Draco estaba a punto de abandonar la mesa, cuando un búho voló por el comedor. Era uno de los del colegio que traía una brillante rosa roja en su pico. El comedor en pleno observaba mientras el ave volaba alrededor de las mesas. Finalmente aterrizó frente a Draco.  
  
— ¿Qué…? – Murmuró el rubio entre dientes, confundido. La entrega del día ya se había realizado.  
  
El búho le llamó la atención con su pata para que pudiera tomar la rosa. Por un segundo, Draco se preguntó si era de su padre o del Señor Oscuro, pero se dijo que eso era estúpido. ¿Por qué alguno de ellos le mandaría una rosa brillante? No, esto claramente era el regalo de San Valentín de alguien para él.  
  
Tomó la flor del pico del ave, el cual dio ligeros toques con él en la mesa para luego emprender el vuelo.  
  
— ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Millicent. Draco resopló hacia ella. Si hay algún Slytherin lo suficiente estúpido como para enviarle algo de San Valentín, es ella. No sabría ingeniárselas ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.  
  
— No es tu asunto. – le respondió Draco. Y no lo era, pero la verdad era que el rubio no sabía quién se la había enviado. Aunque, tenía una idea…  


  
  
Mientras Draco se dirigía a su primera clase, dejando detrás a su séquito, empezó a pensar sobre las pasadas semanas. La rosa no era el primer obsequio extraño y anónimo que recibía. Guardado en su mesa de noche, había otras pequeñas cosas que llegaron vía lechuza a horas extrañas. Había un dibujo de Draco que él sabía que Dean Thomas había hecho pocos meses antes. Que Thomas estuviese detrás de los regalos era impensable, ya que estaba locamente enamorado de Finnigan, otro Gryffindor. Además, Thomas era conocido por haber dibujado a todas las personas del séptimo curso.  
  
Y había más regalos. Un anillo color Jade, hecho de un dragón mordiendo su propia cola, que formaban un tipo de joyería que le calzaba perfectamente a Draco. La única razón por la que no la usaba, es que atraería demasiadas preguntas.  
  
Había recibido un hermoso amuleto con una sencilla gema turquesa, la roca de nacimiento de Draco y una piedra protectora en una. El trabajo a mano era perfecto, y el amuleto ahora iba colgando de la camisa de su dueño. Él había, por supuesto, revisado el amuleto con todos los hechizos de detección de maldiciones que sabía, pero no había encontrado nada. Había una fuerte magia en él, pero era solo de protección y magia blanca.  
  
Ahora estaba la rosa. Aunque era tan hermosa como los otros regalos que había recibido, Draco se estaba irritando con todo el asunto, quería saber quién le mandaba todos esos obsequios, de lejos, solo había llegado a unas pocas conclusiones: era poco probable que su admirador fuera mucho más joven que él; los encantamientos de protección en la gema eran demasiado complicados para ser conjurados por un estudiante muy joven. Los regalos eran pensados y no basados en un simple enamoramiento. Tomaban demasiado tiempo, y eran demasiado caros para eso.  
  
Y ahí estaba la conclusión número dos, la persona debía tener dinero. Ambos, el anillo y el amuleto turquesa eran reales, muy caros. Draco agradecía esto, podía sacar a los Weasley de la lista de los posibles admiradores.  
  
Más allá de eso, Draco no lo entendía. No sabía si su admirador era chica o chico, ni en qué casa estaba. Brevemente pensó que podía ser uno de los profesores, pero apartó rápidamente la idea. Ninguno de los profesores en Hogwarts era del tipo de mandar obsequios anónimos así, especialmente no a un estudiante.  


  
  
Llegó a la clase de Transformaciones. Se sentó y empezó a espiar a la clase mientras la Profesora McGonagall continuaba su lección de transformar cosas vivientes en otras cosas vivientes.  
  
— Es mi meta, que cada persona de aquí sea capaz de transformar una pequeña criatura viviente en otra antes de que se haya acabado el año – expresó la profesora – No es ni remotamente cercano a lo fácil que se pueden imaginar que es. Cuando transfiguramos cosas vivientes, es crucial que no solo se cambie correctamente la parte externa, sino también la interna. Una rata convertida en un conejo no podrá sobrevivir si sólo su apariencia es cambiada.  
  
Draco no pudo resistir un bostezo. Escuchó del tema antes y había sido obligado a leerlo también. McGonagall miró hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Entonces, abrió una caja pequeña y tomó un ratón del interior. Lo sostuvo fuerte mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio.  
  
— Señor Malfoy – comentó – Ya que se ve tan seguro de sí mismo, no le importaría mostrarle a la clase como transformar un ratón en un hurón, ¿verdad?  
  
El rubio escuchó las burlas de la clase, a quienes fulminó con la mirada, primero a sus compañeros, y luego a la profesora. Nadie lo dejaría olvidar ese embarazoso momento en su cuarto año.  
  
Draco puso su varita en posición y se forzó a calmarse. Puede que haya leído del tema algunas veces, pero nunca lo había intentado.  
  
— Transeo pasco demuto – dijo, apuntando con su varita al ratón. Un poco de luz rodeó al animal, pero cuando pasó, todo lo que había cambiado en el ratón era su pelo, de un aburrido marrón, a unas largas hebras casi blancas.  
  
— Supongo que tendrá que escuchar más cuidadosamente, señor Malfoy. – dijo McGonagall con una mirada penetrante.  
  
Draco reprimió un resoplido. Quería contestar, pero sabía que ella le daría una detención. Se recostó en su asiento y fulminó con la mirada a aquellos compañeros que se atrevían a mirarlo. Curiosamente, uno de los que se atrevieron fue Potter y no lo fulminaba, solo miraba. Era desconcertante, y después de una rápida mirada desdeñosa en su dirección, apartó la vista.  


  
  
El día pasó. En el tiempo entre Transformaciones y Pociones, Draco fue empujado dentro de una sala en desuso y recibió una manoseada profunda. No fue hasta que Draco la empujó, con la respiración entrecortada, y preguntó “¿Quién eres tú?” que la chica se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras huía del salón. El rubio sacudió la cabeza pero no podría importarle menos, de seguro era una de las muchas chicas — de — una — noche, pero, ¿por qué las chicas siempre pensaban que significaban algo?  
  
Saliendo del aula abandonada, Draco dirigió sus pasos hacia las mazmorras, hacia el aula de Pociones. Snape no dijo nada al verlo entrar.  
  
— Hoy empezaremos a abarcar los sueros de la verdad. Éstos incluyen el Veritaserum, la poción Folium y el Juroserum. Empezaremos con el Juroserum. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace?  
  
Como siempre Granger ya tenía su mano arriba. Pero Snape, como siempre, la ignoró. En cambio asintió hacia Draco quien alzaba la mano perezosamente.  
  
— La Juroserum es el más débil de los sueros de la verdad — respondió – Una persona con una dosis de Juroserum todavía mantendrá bajo control sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, pero será incapaz de no decir la verdad sobre lo que él o ella estén pensando en ese momento.  
  
— Correcto – dijo Snape – Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Como los otros sueros de la verdad, el uso del Juroserum es estrictamente controlado por el Ministro. Antes de que aprobaran las leyes sobre cómo se permitía usar la poción, esta era frecuentemente utilizada en peligrosas bromas aparentemente inofensivas que al final resultaban muy mal.  
  
Continuaron con la lectura. Draco, quien ya había leído sobre la poción, se recostó y empezó a pensar en para qué usaría esa poción si la tuviera. Definitivamente sería muy divertido darle un poco a Potter y escucharlo escupir todo lo que pensaba de Draco. Sería aún más divertido el ver a Potter en detención por usar el tipo de palabras que de seguro usaría y Draco por supuesto se aseguraría de que Snape estuviera cerca para verlo.  
  
— Recojan los ingredientes y empiecen a realizar su poción – Escuchó Draco al profesor. – Esta poción es una de las más difíciles de realizar, pero es rápida. Un solo error, un solo segundo en que se pase la cocción, hará que la poción sea inservible.  
  
Draco había visto a Snape a hacer la poción antes, y sabía la importancia de usar la medida y conteo de segundos exactos.  
  
No le tomó mucho tiempo al rubio tener la poción cocinándose a fuego lento, el color de un perfecto morado claro. Tener a Snape de padrino había sido un poco tedioso cuando Draco crecía, pues su padre siempre había hecho que tomara clases con él. Al entrar en primer año, Draco sabía un poco más de pociones que los otros niños y ahora estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera forzado a Snape a enseñarle.  
  
Faltaban exactamente treinta y seis segundos para que Draco añadiera los trozos de lengua de dragón a la poción, cuando una explosión estremeció las paredes de las mazmorras.  
  
— Señor Weasley, usted está tomando clases de pociones nivel EXTASIS – Espetó ácidamente Snape a Ronald Weasley — ¿No debería significar eso de que por lo menos es capaz de leer? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su total estupidez.  
  
Draco miró la cara de la comadreja volverse del mismo color de su cabello, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada. El rubio miró a Potter posar una mano calmante en el brazo de la comadreja.  
  
— Y detención ésta noche a las siete, señor Weasley. – terminó Snape.  
  
Draco se burló quedamente y la comadreja le mandó una mirada mortal. Potter solo se lo quedó mirando, su cara estaba casi completamente pálida y sus ojos carecían del odio usual. Por segunda vez en el día, Draco se sentía inseguro de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Potter. Finalmente, le envió al moreno una sonrisa burlona antes de regresar a su poción, añadiendo la lengua de dragón justo a tiempo.  


  
  
Después de que terminaran las clases, Draco regresó a su habitación para relajarse un poco antes de la cena. Otras pocas cartas de San Valentín habían llegado durante el almuerzo y Draco las puso ante él en su cama. Aunque no lo quería admitir, esperaba que una de las cartas o regalos fuese de su admirador secreto.  
  
Se decepcionó rápidamente al abrir regalo tras regalo y encontrar solo estúpidas cartas de estúpidos Hufflepuff. Eran sin duda la gente más idiota en todo el planeta.  
  
Al final, Draco solo tenía una sola cosa sin abrir en la cama. Era una caja envuelta con una pequeña tarjeta en él. No había nada escrito en la tarjeta, solo una rosa mal dibujada que era exactamente del mismo color que la rosa que había recibido en la mañana.  
  
Abriendo el paquete cuidadosamente, Draco sonrió ligeramente cuando encontró una caja de chocolates. Los chocolates tenían forma de corazón, y como estaba solo, Draco se permitió sonreír. Las pequeñas piezas se veían deliciosas. Escogió una. Entonces, el quiso golpearse por su estupidez, porque detrás de su ombligo…  
  
Draco sintió que era jalado por un traslador.  


  
  
Draco aterrizó con su varita lista. Apuntando salvajemente alrededor de la habitación. El Slytherin pronto comprendió que parecía no haber ningún peligro inminente a su alrededor. Estaba de pie en un salón que, por lo que pudo ver, podía ser una de las antiguas aulas en desuso de Hogwarts. Había escritorios y sillas estudiantiles, todo se veía como si no hubiese sido usado en muchas décadas, y una mesa larga enfrente que le recordaba al escritorio de McGonagall.  
  
Sin embargo, la iluminación en el cuarto, no era nada como la de un salón de clases. En cada escritorio se encontraban múltiples velas, dándole a la habitación un sentimiento no… terrenal. No habían ventanas, así que ninguna de las luces de la tarde se filtraban, si las velas no estuvieran puestas la habitación estaría a oscuras.  
  
Dudando, Draco dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación. Todavía mantenía su varita afuera, listo para cualquier ataque. El piso crujió bajo su peso.  
  
— No hay nada peligroso en éste salón, Draco. – Dijo una voz.  
  
Draco miró alrededor de la habitación pero no podía decir de dónde venía la voz. No reconoció la voz; era mucho más profunda de las que conocía. Aunque, habían muchos hechizos para cambiar voces.  
  
— Muéstrate — respondió. – Si no es nada peligroso, entonces no te importará que sea capaz de verte.  
  
La voz suspiró.  
  
– No soy peligroso, Draco. Solo baja la varita, ¿por favor?  
  
Aunque Draco seguía sin reconocer la voz, había algo en ella que le era familiar. No sonaba amenazadora para nada, así que tras unos momentos de duda, el rubio bajó su varita.  
  
— ¿Eres tú quién me ha estado enviando obsequios por las últimas semanas? –Peguntó.  
  
No hubo respuesta. En vez de eso, Draco escuchó el susurro de una tela y un débil “Finite incantatem”. Dio la vuelta hacia donde venía el sonido y liberó un jadeo.  
  
— ¿Potter? – preguntó. Su voz se llenó con un terror inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter al traerlo a un lugar así? ¿Finalmente lo iba a matar?  
  
— Oh, hola. – comentó el azabache, sonando para nada como alguien a punto de cometer un homicidio. Pero entonces, nada en la situación indicaba que Potter lo quisiera muerto. La cantidad de velas le daba a la habitación una sensación casi romántica y el comportamiento de Potter se parecía más a la de un nervioso chico de primer año.  
  
De repente, Draco recordó a qué se parecía el traslador que lo había llevado allí. Una caja llena de chocolates en forma de corazones con el dibujo de la pequeña rosa que recibió más temprano. Los regalos que había recibido por las últimas semanas volaron por su cabeza y el amuleto protector de pronto quemó contra su piel.  
  
— ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto? — preguntó, con disgusto puro en su voz.  
  
Las mejillas de Potter enrojecieron.  
  
– ¿Te gustaron los obsequios? – Preguntó tímidamente.  
  
El rostro de Draco se encogió en repulsión cuando se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas. ¡Potter era el que le había mandado todos los regalos! ¡Era quien le había dado el amuleto protector que ahora usaba! Draco no sabía quién esperaba que estuviera tras sus presentes, ¡pero ciertamente no era el chico dorado de Gryffindor!  
  
— ¿Draco? – Habló Harry quedamente.  
  
— Nunca te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre. – Espetó a Harry. Entonces, después de una leve pausa dijo. – Nunca me podría gustar nada de lo que me des, Potter. Me das asco.  
  
La cara de Harry se entristeció. En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que las mirabas que le mandaba Harry durante el día – y para ser honestos, en las últimas semanas – significaban… significaban esto… ¡que Potter era su admirador secreto!  
  
— Pero… — Empezó a hablar Harry, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar.  
  
— ¿Qué? – Preguntó, con voz fría y dura. — ¿Pensaste que me tiraría a tus brazos? ¿Qué te diría que amé los obsequios y que esperaba que fueras tú? ¿Qué tengo sentimientos por ti? – su voz se volvía más y más burlona con cada palabra. Entonces, con una mirada al rostro del moreno, se rió con crueldad. – Oh Merlín, lo hiciste, ¡esperaste todo eso! Oh, esto no tiene precio. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?  
  
Harry no respondió. Draco pudo verlo tragar en seco.  
  
El rubio meneó la cabeza y sonrió asqueado hacia Harry.  
  
– Nunca podría amarte, Potter. Estás tan por debajo de mí, que incluso la suciedad te gana.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta, que estaba justo detrás del Gryffindor. Cuando pasó, escuchó la respiración rápida del moreno y compuso una mueca de burla para sí, sabiendo que estaba finalmente aplastando al chico — que — vivió.  
Draco avanzó por el corredor, notando que el traslador solo lo había llevado al segundo piso del colegio.  
  
— Draco, por favor. – Escuchó tras suyo.  
  
El rubio se volteó y fulminó fríamente con la mirada a Potter.  
  
– Te lo dije, no tienes permiso de usar mi nombre.  
  
Draco estaba por las escaleras en ese momento donde otros estudiantes también pasaban. Algunos se detuvieron, dando pauta a que otros estudiantes se detuvieran para ver qué era lo que tanto observaban. En pocos momentos, una multitud los rodeaba.  
  
— Podemos sólo…  
  
— ¿Sólo qué, Potter? – Resopló el rubio – ¿Sólo hablar? No lo creo. Solo pasar el tiempo en la misma habitación que tú me hace sentir sucio. No hay nada, y nunca habrá nada de lo que podamos hablar, asqueroso Sangre sucia.  
  
Un jadeo colectivo vino de la multitud y la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco se amplió. Se acercó a Potter, preparándose para darle el golpe final.  
  
— La sola vista tuya me hace sentir enfermo. – Dijo Draco – Y el pensamiento de que estés enamorado de mi me hace querer matarme.  
  
Lo dijo lo suficiente alto para que la multitud lo escuchara, y los murmullos iniciaron enseguida. Potter cayó de rodillas.  
  
Draco le dio la espalda y emprendió retirada.  


  
  
Potter no bajó al Gran Comedor esa noche. Draco se sentó en su silla, sus compañeros de casa golpeaban felizmente su espalda diciéndole lo grandioso que había sido ver como Draco finalmente ponía a Potter en su sitio. Los que no habían estado presentes ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y Draco sospechaba que toda la escuela ya sabía del amor que sentía Harry Potter por Draco Malfoy.  
  
Esa noche, Draco fue definitivamente el Rey de Slytherin cuando se sentó en la sala común siendo felicitado por destruir a Potter.  
  
Solo un ligero y persistente dolor en su corazón le dijo a Draco que había hecho algo mal. El chico no le prestó atención y cuando regresó a su cuarto y encontró los chocolates en su cama, los tiró lejos junto con el dibujo, el collar, el anillo y la rosa.  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

  
  


**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated)  
  
 **AUTOR:**  Bananacosmicgirl  
  
 **PAGINA WEB DEL AUTOR:**  [www.cosmicuniverse.net/](http://www.cosmicuniverse.net/)  
  
 **CORREO DEL AUTOR:**  bananacosmicgirl@hotmail.com  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Loth Prince  
  
 **BETA:** Meliza Malfoy & Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **REDACCIÓN:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...  
  


* * *

 

**CAPITULO 2**

 

* * *

  
Cuando Draco despertó, se sintió bien descansado. Preguntándose si siempre se sentiría así de bien al despertar después de humillar públicamente a uno de sus enemigos escolares. Si era así, ciertamente intentaría hacerlo más seguido. Se vistió, estaba arreglándose el cabello cuando sintió un toque en la puerta. El chico no tuvo tiempo de decirle a la persona que se largara, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar con ella a Pansy. Usaba la misma bata mal atada que dejaba ver la misma ropa interior roja que llevaba el día anterior.  
  
— Draco – ronroneó en un tono que se parecía mucho al usado antes. – No sé qué vestido usar esta noche.  
  
— Pansy, ¿qué carajos haces aquí de nuevo? Te lo dije ayer, no hay ninguna maldita posibilidad de que salgamos de nuevo. – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Las cejas de Pansy se unieron en confusión, mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.  
  
— ¿Ayer? ¿De qué hablas?  
  
— ¡Ayer! ¡Cuando entraste luciendo exactamente cómo estás hoy! – dijo Draco, apuntando la falta de ropas adecuadas de la chica.  
  
— Yo no… no sé de lo que hablas — respondió Pansy.  
  
Irritado, Draco le habló bruscamente.  
  
– Sólo vete de aquí, Parkinson.  
  
Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica.  
  
— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan malo?  
  
Draco meneó la cabeza al verla salir. Eso había sido algún tipo de Déjà Vu. Regresó al espejo y pasó una mano por su cabello.  
  
— Te ves genial. – le dijo el espejo.  
  
El rubio se le quedó mirando, preguntándose si el espejo también estaba atorado repitiendo lo que le había dicho el día anterior. No replicó.  
  


  
  
El Vestíbulo seguía decorado por el día de San Valentín, notó Draco consternado. El Slytherin se preguntaba la razón sabiendo que los Elfos Domésticos eran usualmente buenos limpiando cualquier tipo de celebración, una vez ésta terminara.  
  
— Lo hicieron muy bonito. – Dijo Goyle estúpidamente, mirando las nubes en forma de corazón del cielo encantado. Había dicho exactamente lo mismo la última vez, pero eso no era raro. Crabbe y Goyle no tenían la inteligencia de una rata incluso si se juntaban, así que el hecho de que pudieran unir juntos una oración era asombroso.  
  
— No sé por qué aún no los quitan – resopló en respuesta.  
  
— ¿Quitarlas? – preguntó Crabbe.  
  
— Sí, viendo como el día de San Valentín fue ayer, parecería lo lógico, ¿no creen? – dijo chasqueándolos.  
  
No le gustó como Grabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. No se suponía que fueran lo suficiente listos para hacer eso.  
  
Entró al comedor. Una mirada al trío dorado reveló una escena que parecía copiada del día anterior. Potter se veía aburrido al lado de sus besucones mejores amigos. Era raro, pensó el rubio, Potter no se veía ni un poquito triste o aplastado. El moreno alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del rubio, sus ojos no mostraban nada que Draco pudiera leer. Se había esperado a un Potter furioso o llorón – algo. Pero Potter se veía como si ninguno de los eventos ocurridos el día anterior hubiese pasado.  
  
Draco se sentó en su puesto y empezó a servirse el desayuno. Entonces, solo momentos después, lechuzas entraban a través de la ventana. Extrañamente, dieciséis de ellas aterrizaron frente a él.  
  
De repente tuvo una terrorífica idea. Las cosas se parecían demasiado al día anterior.  
  
— Bulstrode – se dirigió justo a la chica que se encontraba frente suyo — ¿Qué día es hoy?  
  
Millicent Bulstrode parecía sorprendida de que el chico, de hecho, se dirigiera a ella en público, incluso con una pregunta tan estúpida como esa. Para ella lo era.  
  
– Catorce de Febrero – dijo – Ya sabes, día de San Valentín.  
  
El corazón de Draco, se hundió hasta las botas. Se supone que era quince de Febrero, ciertamente no se suponía que fuera San Valentín. ¡Ya había vivido esto!  
  
¿O había sido un sueño? La escena completa con Potter, y todas las clases, ¿se había imaginado todo eso? Pero entonces, los eventos de hoy estaban pasando exactamente como los recordaba del día anterior. ¿Había tenido un sueño profético? Y en ese caso, ¿sabría que Potter estaba detrás de los regalos anónimos que había estado recibiendo? Tal vez y era solo una pesadilla que había tenido.  
  
Para mantenerse ocupado, Draco abrió las cartas y tarjetas que había recibido. Había una de Mandy Brocklehurst, una de Lisa Turpin y tres más de Ravenclaw, ocho tarjetas de diferentes Hufflepuff y tres de conocidos que había hecho fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts.  
  
Estaban tal y como las recordaba. Dos collares de plata, y un dragón plateado.  
  
Draco tragó en seco. Ya había vivido éste día, pero nadie más parecía recordarlo. En cualquier minuto, una última lechuza atravesaría el salón llevando una sencilla y brillante rosa roja.  
  
Los estudiantes jadearon cuando ésta voló sobre ellos hasta aterrizar frente a un pálido Malfoy.  
  
— ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Millicent.  
  
Draco ni siquiera se mofó de la chica. Tomó la rosa del pico del ave y salió del salón.  
  
El rubio corrió hacia el baño de hombres, sosteniendo la hermosa rosa en sus manos.  
  
 _Ya había vivido esto una vez._  
  
Ya sabía lo que éste día le traería.  
  
Podía ir a clases, McGonagall haría su lectura sobre convertir cosas vivientes en otras cosas vivientes, y Snape los haría hacer el Juroserum, entonces podrían mirar largamente una bola de cristal en clases de Adivinación y trabajar con irritantes y pesados números en Aritmancia, y al final del día, abriría la caja de chocolates.  
  
Respiraba rápidamente. Había escuchado de personas atrapadas en el tiempo antes, pero siempre había una razón para eso, y generalmente era porque la magia se descontrolaba. Draco no había hecho nada extremo, y tampoco había sido golpeado por ningún hechizo extraño tampoco.  
  
Tal vez, solo debería pasar el día y entones cuando despertara en la mañana, sería realmente mañana. Parecía una buena idea – tal vez era solo – un hipo mágico.  
  
Draco asintió para sí mismo. Eso era lo que era. Se iba a resolver por sí solo, y mañana sería realmente mañana.  
  
Aunque aún quedaba la interrogante de Potter. Aplastar a Potter una vez había sido divertido, pero, ¿debería hacerlo de nuevo? Había tomado algo de Draco que no lo había hecho sentir tan bien. La imagen del rostro de Potter aplastado se quedó en la mente del rubio. Odiaba a Potter, por supuesto, pero hacer que alguien más pasara por tanto dolor, de hecho le parecía un poco demasiado cruel.  
  
Indeciso sobre qué hacer con Potter, Draco abandonó el baño de hombres, y se apuró a su primera clase.  
  


  
  
Draco lo hizo un poco diferente desde la primera vez que lo había vivido. La lectura de McGonagall era incluso más aburrida ahora, que cuando la escuchó la primera vez. Cuando lo forzó a tratar el hechizo, sin embargo, le fue un poco mejor que la vez pasada. Esta vez, el tamaño del ratón cambió al igual que su piel.  
  
McGonagall le dio la misma mirada que él recordaba le había dado antes.  
  
– Supongo que tendrá que escuchar con más atención, señor Malfoy.  
  
Draco no respondió. En vez de eso, miró hacia el asiento de Potter. Como esperaba, Potter no le lanzaba miradas asesinas tampoco esa vez. Lo observaba más contemplativamente, mirándolo de un modo que parecía hasta contento. Cuando notó a Draco mirando, Harry intentó arreglar su expresión facial, pero no resultó.  
  
El rubio se dio la vuelta, ya había escuchado a McGonagall seguir con la lectura, y le permitió a su mente soñar. Desde la primera vez que se enteró de que Potter era su admirador secreto, se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cómo había ocurrido. Con toda la historia entre ellos dos, ciertamente no era una respuesta  _“normal”_  que el Chico Dorado se enamorara de alguien como Draco.  
  
Draco ni siquiera sabía que Potter era gay. Claro que, suponía que era algo que alguien como El-Niño-Que-Vivió mantendría guardado. A los periódicos, les gustaba la idea de un héroe hetero, sentando cabeza casándose con una linda chica, una vez lograr el propósito de matar al Señor Oscuro. Ellos – Los periódicos, el mundo – no les gustaría que a Potter le gustaran los chicos en vez de las chicas. Después de todo, la homosexualidad seguía siendo mal vista. Los mismos ligues de Draco con el mismo sexo, habían estado un poco más escondidos que sus encuentros con las chicas.  
  
Entonces, el rubio se preguntó por qué pensaba en Potter, forzando fuera de su mente, todo pensamiento de él.  
  


  
  
Al final del día, Draco estaba increíblemente aburrido. No le gustaba hacer el mismo trabajo que había hecho bien la primera vez. Su Juroserum había resultado tan perfecto como la primera vez, la envasó en una botella y se la dio a Snape, con una mueca de satisfacción. La comadreja había hecho el mismo error que antes, y una vez más, se ganó la detención por la explosión causada.  
  
Potter había mirado a Malfoy también esta vez, y cuando Draco no respondió su mirada con completo disgusto, pudo ver la esperanza creciendo en el de ojos verdes. Draco rápidamente resopló y volteó la mirada.  
  
Ya que era una repetición exacta del día anterior, la comida servida en el almuerzo era la misma que antes, papas con carne mechada. A Draco le gustaba, pero ya no era tan bueno al segundo día.  
  
— ¡Mira, Draco! – dijo Pansy apuntando a las ventanas. – Te llegaron más lechuzas.  
  
Draco quería responder, que recibiría cuatro de ellas, y que una de esas era de Harry Potter, pero no lo hizo. Le tomaría demasiado explicar y para empezar, hablar con Parkinson no era interesante.  
  
Cuatro lechuzas aterrizaron frente a él. Una de ellas tenía el paquete cuadrado, envuelto en papel rojo, que Draco sabía, contenían los chocolates de Potter. Lo puso todo en sus bolsillos.  
  
— ¿No los abrirás? – Preguntó Pansy.  
  
— ¿Para qué? – Respondió el rubio – Son todas tarjetas estúpidas de Hufflepuff, ¿o me mandaste algo?  
  
Agregó lo último arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Las mejillas de Pansy se colorearon. Draco sabía que ella quería mandarle una tarjeta, pero no se atrevía. Sería ridiculizada por toda su casa si lo hacía.  
  
— No – Se sorbió la nariz. – Claro que no.  
  
— Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesta con quien me envió tarjetas y quién no? – Preguntó el rubio.  
  
Pansy le lanzó una mirada dolida y se dio la vuelta. Draco regresó a su carne mechada.  
  


  
  
De vuelta en su habitación, Draco abrió la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y encontró los objetos que Potter le había mandado, las cosas que había tirado lejos el día anterior. Posadas en perfecto orden. El rubio cerró el cajón de la mesa y se sentó con sus regalos. Esta vez, el Slytherin ni siquiera se molestó en abrir las tarjetas de los Hufflepuff. Sabía lo que decían y las fotos tontas en ellas. También sabía que no tenía ningún interés en quienes los enviaban.  
  
Esto le hacía preguntarse, si tenía interés en Potter. Mientras abría las solapas del papel de regalo alrededor de la caja de chocolates, pensó que por supuesto tenía un interés en el moreno. Estaba muy interesado en herirlo y matarlo, si hiciera ambas, seguramente, haría muy orgullosos a su padre y al Señor Oscuro. Complacer a esos dos era crucial para su supervivencia. Temía el fin de año, cuando regresaría a casa a ser iniciado.  
  
Así que sí, claro que tenía un interés en Potter.  
  
Abrió la caja. Los chocolates en forma de corazón reposaban dentro, luciendo tan deliciosos como lo habían hecho el día anterior. Tomó un respiro profundo y eligió uno de ellos.  
  
El jalón del traslador fue inmediato, y en cuestión de segundos, aterrizaba en una vieja aula de clases. Lucía tal y como el día anterior, con cientos de velas alrededor del salón. Sabiendo que Potter estaba tras todo el asunto, no se molestó en ponerse en guardia con su varita.  
  
— ¿No me darás la bienvenida? – Se mofó a la aparentemente habitación abierta.  
  
Se volteó a la puerta, donde sabía que Potter se escondía de alguna manera. De nuevo, escuchó el murmullo de un Finite Incantatem, y ahora vio a Potter aparecer, primero una parte visible y luego completamente. Una capa de Invisibilidad que Draco no había notado la vez anterior, yacía a sus pies.  
  
Fingiendo sorpresa, Draco dijo.  
  
— ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto?  
  
Se sorprendía de cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos por la situación. Sabiendo cuánto podía herir a Potter si quería a este punto, lo hacía extrañamente nada atractivo de hacer, de hecho. Al mismo tiempo, las palabras de su padre sobre matar a Potter si alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad resonaban en sus oídos.  
  
— Oh, hola. – dijo Potter, como había dicho el día anterior.  
  
El silencio se extendió entre ambos. Sabiendo lo que había hecho, Draco encontró muy duro decir algo espontáneo, o lo que sea que no sonora simplemente aburrido.  
  
— ¿Te gustaron los regalos? – Preguntó el Gryffindor después de un minuto de silencio incómodo.  
  
Draco reprimió un suspiro.  
  
— ¿Por qué me los enviaste a mi?  
  
Harry miró sorprendido el tono de aburrimiento pero no desagradable de Draco. El chico también estaba sorprendido.  
  
— Yo… — comenzó Potter dudoso – Los vi y pensé en ti.  
  
Habló calmadamente, su cabello caía por el rostro mientras miraba sus pies. No era la primera vez que Draco pensaba que si no hubiese sido El-Chico-Que-Vivió, entonces ciertamente el moreno podría haber sido sexy. En serio, Potter se veía bastante bien, si alguna vez pudiera controlar la apariencia de ese cabello, y tenía buen cuerpo. Si su historia hubiera sido diferente, Potter ya estaría en la lista de conquistas del rubio.  
  
Se preguntaba qué pensaría Potter de eso. ¿Qué pensaría de Draco llevándolo a la cama, joderlo durante una noche, y luego abandonándolo en el frío? Posiblemente, humillaría a Potter incluso más de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Sobre todo, le daría al rubio un poco de placer.  
  
De hecho, la idea tenía cierto mérito.  
  
— ¿Para qué? – preguntó Draco, bajando su voz y dando un paso hacia el Gryffindor.  
  
Potter tragó saliva visiblemente, pero esta vez, no era por la misma razón que la anterior. Draco sonrió maliciosamente. Esto podía ponerse divertido.  
  
— Yo… yo supongo que… — Potter tartamudeó mientras Draco daba otro paso.  
  
— ¿Qué supones? – Preguntó Malfoy.  
  
— Yo… Mmm… Me gustas. – respondió el moreno rápidamente.  
  
Draco enarcó una ceja.  
  
— ¿Te gusto?  
  
Draco se acercó aún más a él, y corrió una mano sobre el pecho del otro. Se sentía sorpresivamente duro contra los dedos del rubio. Obviamente, Potter se ejercitaba algo.  
  
Harry tragó en seco de nuevo.  
  
— ¿Qué… qué haces?  
  
Draco sonrió maliciosamente hacia él. ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿La luz de las velas, y un lugar donde estamos solos, Potter? Parece que esto es exactamente lo que tenías en mente.  
  
Se inclinó contra Potter, dejándolo sin aliento. Draco sonrió depredadoramente. Esto en serio sería divertido.  
  
— ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste en un salón de clases, Potter? – ronroneó Draco.  
  
Potter parecía incapaz de hablar, mientras Draco se frotaba contra él. Al rubio le gustó la sensación del cuerpo de Harry, estaba hecho justo como le gustaban a Draco sus amantes masculinos; la misma altura que él, sin grasa en el cuerpo, y con músculos bien definidos sin exagerar.  
  
Potter gruñó bajo en su garganta y Draco encontró su boca capturada en un agudo beso. El Slytherin sintió crecer la dureza en los pantalones de su Némesis contra sus muslos, y su propio cuerpo se calentó de una sola vez. Esta sería una buena corrida, y el pensamiento de terminarlo todo con un frío rechazo, hacía todo el asunto aún más atractivo. Esto no era algo que duraría para siempre.  
  
Esa tarde, Draco no tomó su cena, así como ciertamente tampoco lo hizo Harry Potter. En vez de eso, Draco se quedó dormido en una vieja sala en desuso.


End file.
